After
by Anubis' Daughter
Summary: Nari's spouse has passed on and this is how he handles the next 25 years. Apheliion/Nari (OC) Sylvari


So, this is a future thing that I did to determine if my character could handle his husband dying. All writing is me up until the age of 40. Then Steelmalak (tumblr of the same name) starts inserting her character into it.

Cast:

Nari is mine. He is a Marquis in the Nightmare Court, much younger than Apheliion.

Parallax and Redshift are Steelmalak's. They are Nari's pet and bodyguard.

Apheliion is also Steelmalak's. Duke of the Nightmare court and Nari's spouse.

This will be crossposted to my Archive of our own account under Borne_Trickster

* * *

 _Two Weeks: Fourteen years old_

Nari sat at Apheliion's desk, sorting through his notes, books, belongings. He had no idea what half of these items were, let alone what they could possibly do. Nothing much to do with them but pack them away. He will never use them.

Sighing, he stood and left the desk a huge mess, not caring at this point. There is a box there that he should have filled two hours ago, but he couldn't bring himself to do it yet. Twisting his ring on his finger, he walked into the Vault, wondering what the hel he was going to do with it. He had no interest in it. Not anymore. Most of the items in there were Apheliion's experiments. Maybe he should just fill it in. Get some explosives and blast it all to hel and back.

Would that make him feel better? Probably not. It's really the only way he would be able to be close to the necromancer. Two weeks.. it's been two weeks and he hasn't left the house. Hasn't wanted to. Redshift commented that he had dropped weight again. He didn't want to eat.

He has no interest in the court. The only reason he remained was because Apheliion wanted him to. There is nothing left for him there. There really isn't anything left to him here either. Why is he staying? He should just leave the place for Redshift and what's left of the dopplegangers. Let Parallax stay here in his room.

He can't go to Hela. She passed about five years ago. He was nine when she left this plane of existence. Apheliion had begged him not to follow him and as much as Nari wanted to, he couldn't. Not when his Soul and Sanity begged him to stay. Was he strong enough? Probably not.

Hmm.. hide in the Vault for the rest of his existence? That seems like the best idea. He would be giving Apheliion what he wanted, but the solitude and darkness that Nari wanted. He can't sleep alone and has no interest in letting anyone in their bed with him.

Twelve years with the man. The one who pulled him through. Now, it seems like it was useless. He doesn't regret the time, the love. He does regret letting himself be that stupid again.

Another sigh and he walked back to their room. So tired. He hasn't slept in two weeks. Parallax won't even come near him because of the violence Nari had displayed after. The only one who had been able to restrain him was Redshift.

To not wake. That would be lovely. At least, he wouldn't have done it himself.

 _One year: Fifteen years old_

It took him this long to pack most of the items he would never need and bring them down into the Vault. He used the cells to store it, sealing it off permanently. He left the labs alone… just so he could sit in there occasionally.

He turns away any of Envy or Thorns that come to check on him.

Parallax still sleeps in his own room and Nari only sleeps when he can't stay awake. He has passed out in the middle of Ebonhawke.. or in the Grove. Luckily, Redshift still follows him.

How much longer does he have to stay? The lure of those poisons is strong. Stronger everyday he can't sleep, can't eat. Sees the doubles. Those are the worst, seeing them in _his_ robes.

He still sleeps with the hood, carries it around.

" _Is this enough Apheliion? I've stayed and I can't do it too much longer."_

 _Three years: Eighteen years old._

Scarred, mutilated… Nari is no longer the beautiful being he once was. Hardened and hateful, he tears through wardens and courtiers alike. He hasn't seen his court in four years, avoids that area in Caledon.

His mind wanders, trying to remember Apheliion's touch. It's getting harder now. He can't even remember his voice now. Redshift tries, he does. But, the nuances aren't there. He _knows_ it's not Apheliion.

The house is still kept clean and Nari does cook for the rest of the house. He eats when Parallax begs him to and Nari has taken to sleeping in his bed. When he wants to sleep and not hear the screams again.

Oh, those came back. Probably because he can't sleep. Or maybe it's because he started his old habits of drugs again.

" _Can I join you now? It's hard, I don't remember you that well anymore."_

 _Seven years: twenty two years old_

Hela's house is gone. He burned it. He can't take care of both and would rather no one else live there. Parallax and Redshift sleep in his room now, but on cots that they brought in.

Nari is quieter now, no longer screaming in the night. They barely get two words out of him, unless he is asking about the state of Apheliion's business ventures. He still only takes the allowance the man used to give him. Nothing more. The rest keeps the house and the businesses going.

He stopped the drugs and drinking. It just made his memories of Apheliion fade faster.

One night… he started to cry. Hiding his face in his hands, he sobbed until Parallax climbed up in the bed with him. The blind courtier put his arms around Nari, holding him close. " _I don't remember what he looked like anymore…"_

 _Fifteen Years: thirty years old._

It's _that_ day. That day that Nari can barely remember now. He functions well enough, helping Parallax around the house, watching the others practice.

Wait, is it that day.. or the day they got married?

They run together now.

He sat at the desk again, pulling things out. There is a box, one that hadn't been there before. He recognizes it, knowing it's something he had sealed up in the cells of the Vault. Someone had been down there.

White eyes focus on the box for a moment before he pulled it open with the hand that still worked. Today is their wedding day. It's on the picture. A long nail is dragged down it, carefully. He looked so happy then. Oh, that's … that's what he looked like. Now, if only the other memories would come back.

His ears twitched and he turned to see what's left of Dust and Shadow standing in the doorway. Parallax had a big smile on his face. Nari sighed, standing to walk to them. He leaned in on Redshift and Parallax, the only two he cared about. " _Thank you."_

 _Twenty years: thirty five years old_ _._

" _Can I join you now? I stayed and it hurts too much to do so any longer."_

Nari stared at the picture, speaking softly.

" _Did I do what you had hoped I would? Hela left me a letter before she died, telling me what you told her. That you had hoped I would be strong. Be happy again. I was strong… I guess. Happy, no. I survived. I killed our brothers and sisters, because they were hunting me. No one is stupid enough to come near this house anymore. Can I see you again?"_

No answer. There never has been and never will be.

 _Twenty five years: forty years old_

" _Redshift and Parallax are all I have left. I have kept the house, done everything that needed to be done. Nothing is in disrepair. Redshift sleeps in here with me now. Parallax stays on the cot. I move too much now."_

Dull white eyes look around the kitchen. He has done well, not burning anything. He occasionally makes things that Apheliion had liked. But, only when he forgets that he is making it. Does that make sense? Probably not.

He is still strong for a sylvari, the years of fighting off the ones who want him dead have done that. While nothing has ever happened, Redshift sleeps in the bed with him, just so Nari would sleep through the night.

He hasn't touched anyone since that day, not in that manner. Hasn't kissed anyone. He tried to remember… but can't anymore. All Apheliion is is a picture and Nari trying to remember. Too many drugs, possibly.

" _I'm done now.. but, I hold on for you. I always did. You came first and even twenty five years later, you still do."_

 _A faint scent of sandalwood brushed through the room, carried by a chilled draft. There is a familiar sound…_

 _KER-THUNK. Clank, clank, clank. A metallic groan. The Vault door is opening._

White eyes close at the scent. He turned and walked out of the kitchen, towards the vault, grabbing Apheliion's staff along the way. He can't hold the pistols anymore.

" _I closed it.. i sealed it.. "_

He stopped at the door and stared. The Vault door was wide open upon its rusted hinges. The stale, damp and dark room within...was lit, by pale blue, flickering flames that hovered near the ceiling, flames that hadn't lit in twenty five years.

Nervous, Nari walked to the door, staring at the flames. His hand is shaking, scarred face looking scared. He resisted the urge to run and get Redshift.

" _No… don't do this to me … please."_

The inner Vault door was open as well, a cold, sandalwood-scented draft whistling through, blue flames flickering just beyond. Slowly, a dark form, silhouetted against the wavering light, stepped into the doorway. Thin, tall, with intricate patterns glowing teal against dark bark. A wheezing, rattling breath in drawn. The figure stepped closer, moving with weak, wobbling steps. Some sort of fluid dripped off the bareform, leaving a trail behind him…

Nari took another step forward, leaning on the staff heavily. He is in shock, what had he missed? What is going on? Another step, the masked thief now staring at the figure, fear gone, now curiosity and some shame.

" _Who are you? Why are you in there?"_

A voice, deep and resonant, distantly familiar and yet not, replied.

" _I….am….Apheliion…"_

He looked up slowly, void eyes burning with infinite, distant galaxies.

Nari took another step forward, close enough to touch him. A shaking, mutilated hand reached up to touch him, the ring still on it. He has Apheliion's on a necklace. The hand stopped though, moving to hide now. He is damaged.

" _No.. Apheliion is dead. He died.. I saw him. I buried him."_ Nari whispered in a trembling voice. The figure stepped forward, into the light, his waist-length fronds sticking to his atrophied chest and back. His bark was smooth, clean, not a trace of scarring on his face or body. No piercings, no marks, like a sapling fresh from the pod. But he was familiar. Like a far-off echo of the broken man that drew his last breath in Nari's arms, his appearance was eerily uncanny.

" _I breathe...I live….once more."_

Nari stumbled back and fell. Then started to cry. Like he did when he was twenty. Broken and self loathing, he hid his face, stiff hand obvious. He curled up into himself, knowing it was a dream.. or some sort of sick joke.

" _Why are you doing this to me?"_

Apheliion dropped to his knees in front of him, soft, unwavering hand reaching out to touch the broken Sylvari's face. " _It's me...your Sanity. It's been...so long...so long since I've felt the waters of my Oasis. You...you waited for me?"_ he whispered, quivering in the cold of the long forgotten Vault. " _I was...afraid...you wouldn't…"_

The thin, pale sylvari looked up at him. He is shaking, so certain that this is a dream.. or it is Apheliion and he was going to walk out when he saw the full extent of damage that was done to the thief. Eyes closed and he leaned into the touch, thinking he was going to wake up.

" _I didn't know. I just wanted to be with you and you begged me to wait. I kept asking if I could join you, to see you again. I broke. I'm sorry."_

Apheliion took Nari's hands in his, and lifted his head to look Nari in the eyes. Shadows surged forth from his being and curled about the broken thief's hands. Before his very eyes, hardwood formed where fingers were missing, vined flesh, then bark. " _You're cracked...bruised...but you're alive...That is all I asked of you, my love. I've crawled through the desert, to find my Oasis remains."_ The reborn Necromancer released his lover's hands, and reached up to cup Nari's face. " _Thank you…"_

" _I'm… I'm not…."_

He couldn't finish the words and threw his arms around the man, his Sanity and Night. More broken sobbing, " _I almost couldn't… almost didn't. It was tempting. I wanted so bad to see you. Don't leave me again. Please."_

" _I forgot what you looked like, what you smelled like.. your touch. You were nothing but a distant memory and it hurt. I hated myself for forgetting. Please.. don't leave me again."_

The fluid-covered man wrapped his arms around the other, one hand cupping behind his head, just as he did so many years before.

" _Not even death can separate us any more…for I've gained mastery over death to return to you."_

The old sylvari shivered and rested his head on the other. " _I am.. older than most. Since I have hidden here. You can keep me with you?"_ There is a hopeful look in his eyes, hands clenching at his bark. " _I can stay with you forever?"_

The once deceased Poet nodded, brushing a thumb over his beloved's cheek. There was a glint of that old madness in the unknowable depths of his eyes. " _Forever. Now, come. There is much I need to catch up on, I'm sure, before my work begins."_ he whispered.

Nari stood slowly, using the staff to pull himself up. He held out his hand, waiting for the other to take it. " _Of course,"_ he replied, " _I will help you in whatever way I can."_


End file.
